


Гордись, страдай, молчи

by somedy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, cock-trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: И если бы Юрика была хоть немного нормальной – Тринити, не колеблясь, продемонстрировала бы ей свой член.





	Гордись, страдай, молчи

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ-18 для команды RPDR

Обычно Тринити ярилась шумно, но молча: ноздри гневно дергались — нервно, по очереди, — воздух сжирал сам себя, а из-под линз искрило недовольством. Она всегда точно отмеряла вербалику, начес париков и количество силиконового скотча на члене.

Сегодня — не учла извращенную мстительность поспешности.

Воркрум — насквозь пропитанный духами, разводами дезодорантов и пятнами тональника — приближался дискретно. В паху у Тринити невыносимо жгло, и она шла, покачиваясь на ножах-шпильках: ни дать, ни взять маятник Фуко в блестящей лайкре.

— А я ведь даже испугалась, что ты пробуришь своими каблуками до самого центра Земли.

— Еще пара слов, и я пробурю ими другую горячую зону.

Тринити отреагировала язвительно, обличительно ткнула пальцем в соперницу и резко отвернулась, укрыв собой тяжелый выдох. Его было достаточно, чтобы успеть забыть о недозревшей перепалке.

Переключатель в сознании щелкнул, и Тринити снова скрутило. Она оперлась-стукнула ладонью по столу и громко фыркнула.

Не стоит ждать поддержки от названных сестер. Особенно избавившись наконец от старшей.

Избавившись от кружевной комбинации — беспроигрышный вариант с такой-то задницей! — она раскорячилась и потянула за скотч, ютившийся неровными слоями меж ног. Он заскрипел особенно мерзко и потащил за собой мошонку.

Но что-то было не так.

И оно злобно пульсировало, кололо в уретру и змеилось.

— Дерьмо, — беззвучно выдохнула Тринити и осторожно, сбегая от псевдосочувствия в чужих глазах, плюхнулась на ближайший стул.

Пришлось поерзать на холодном дереве и блестках, разогревая ладонью пострадавшее место; и если кто-нибудь хотя бы сплюнул в ее сторону — Тринити беззвучно-яростно клялась в этом, точно на чертовой Библии! — она б добилась убийственного липсинка на следующей неделе.

Но сегодня она облажалась, позволив целому миру сжаться до собственной паховой области. Воспаленный бугорок — шедевр скульптуры из скотча, разошедшийся красноватыми морщинистыми трещинами, — бросался в глаза сразу. Хваленое умение подвело Тринити, прошив иглой ее член.

Насквозь.

Метафорически.

Казалось, в него вросла опухоль, разово запустив метастазы; и сразу прилила кровь — горячая, тревожная, с вязкими сгустками.

Тринити перекосило, едва она царапнула бугорок ногтем. О возможных генитальных деформациях писал чуть ли не каждый первый, за исключением, наверно, Мишель Висаж: мелкие трещинки и локальные ушибы, разрыв крайней плоти и уздечки, переломы, ожоги, воспаления. Содранная скотчем кожа, в конце концов. В своей бесконечности список грозил дойти до абсурда: Тринити слышала и о героических копах, принимавших пули на головки, — и даже подумывала о порно, пока…

Пока вид собственного члена — гордость Райана, главная тайна Тринити — не вызвал горький и нервный смех, под который она штукатурила кремом лицо. Жирная липкая жидкость приставала к ресницам, хайлайтеру, блеску и скатывала тональник — и одним движением жесткое полотенце содрало все, обнажив тусклую кожу и животный страх в глазах.

Тринити Тейлор была в ужасе.

Но все же находила сил гордиться тем, что этого никто и не заметил. Задранные эфиром цены на эгоизм играли сегодня на ее стороне.

Тринити собрала себя, спасибо влажным салфеткам и термальной воде, до личности по частям. Паника не вела к победе, и если позволить хоть кому-то учуять это зловоние — она вылетит стремительнее, чем Чарли Хайдс.

Переход на личности — словно анестетик; возвращает четкость мысли и даже подобие улыбки.

Жаль, действие слишком краткосрочное.

Оценить повреждение Тринити не успела, вздрогнула от громкого хохота за спиной и с раздражением налепила скотч обратно. Нарушенный баланс проступил сразу: мошонка толкнулась вперед, спинка члена прогнулась, в редких клейких просветах стыдливо поблескивала смазка, изнутри заполняла жгучая боль.

И в ушах все снова и снова трещало, трещало, трещало, и половой орган со смачным хрустом ломался надвое.

Пока Тринити, очнувшись, не подтянула отрез какой-то ткани и не обмотала им бедра, стыдясь проклюнувшегося дефекта. Даже на первый взгляд он снижал стоимость ее акций, а если приглядеться — придется заложить хирургам себя до последней клетки.

Сбоку пыхтела Юрика — толстая, шумная, атомная бомба от драга, — размахивала пятипалыми окороками и доводила Тринити до кипения. Дай ей Ру волю — она бы всаживала костыли один за другим в эту дряблую задницу.

— И вот только представь, сколько весит вся эта алюминиевая сбруя!

Маникюр Юрики под стать ее жировым складкам, безвкусный и запущенный; худшая версия Норд-Вест — в личном рейтинге Тринити. Три королевы в одной по скидкам Черной Пятницы — и готово, паховые колики стремительно капитулировали!

— Ох, милочка, если бы я выиграла это состязание…

— То сделала бы хорошую рекламу жироотсосникам.

Тишина повисла мертвая и густая. Воздушный аналог моделирующего геля; но едва ли стоило сожалеть, что под него не нашлось свободной тары.

Подобная грубость недопустима в принципе. Дешевое хамство не красило ни одну королеву, и Тринити почти была готова извиниться.

Но кровь не отливала от паха, сухие изломанные слова тухли в сознании и неловкая пауза затягивалась все холоднее и холоднее.

Тринити втягивала воздух нервно, шумно и молча всматривалась сквозь Юрику. Та уже отвернулась и демонстративно громко швыряла в косметичку кисточки и серьги; и все мешалось в хаотичном и аляпистом, как она сама, бедламе.

Начес парика — древнейшего проявления гениальности — отбрасывал на глаза Тринити слабую тень. Из жалости. И ей оставалось только выкрасть неловкую примирительную улыбку — из арсенала Валентины, не иначе, — позволив Райану Тейлору беспомощно клясть свою гордыню.

«Никто не прячет член лучше, чем я!»

«Зато теперь, милая, ты можешь его прятать также здорово, как Адор Делано — слезы!»

И если бы Юрика была хоть немного нормальной — Тринити, не колеблясь, продемонстрировала бы ей свой член. Точнее, воспаленный больной отросток, застрявший в слоях скотча меж ягодиц Тринити.

Но та оставалась прежней — константа, не придающая схеме надежность, — и Тринити, сильнее раздувая ноздри, затопала прочь.

К своему зеркалу.

Босые ступни гулко шлепали, прекрасно симулируя работу слезных желез, нос исправно поставлял углекислый газ, и фантомная игла продолжала сшивать промежность Тринити.

И будь у нее чуть меньше самоуважения, она бы позволила страху прооперировать себя.

Но Тринити давилась ошибками через не хочу: ее образы не терпят поспешности, и если не закрепишь какую-либо деталь — оплачивай производственные травмы из клубных чаевых, а собственный ужас — бесконечно громким падением с горы из собственных шмоток, дизайнерских туфель и парней с крепкими мускулами.

И, разумеется, на всякий случай стоит помолиться.

Тринити задумалась об этом безо всякой иронии и, торопливо облизнув губы, коснулась двумя пальцами паха и беззвучно, неумело забормотала.

Неизвестность ломает легко, неожиданность — быстро, ужас — моментально; и вырвавшаяся к одиночеству Тринити без конца теребила воспаленный член, щелкала по головке и сглатывала кислую — как минувший день — слюну.

Она не могла просить о помощи Ру — из страха быть исключенной; страшилась говорить с Сашей — из опасения, что не поймет совета; невольно вспомнила Ажу, не решаясь на большее, и отпинывала мобильник, стоило памяти поддразнить Юрикой.

И это странным образом притупляло боль. Пусть и ненадолго.


End file.
